


when it gets cold i'll be yours

by inkedadventure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Winter, i don't really mention them sorry, it's basically just lots of fluff i'm sorry, niall and zayn are harry and louis' best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedadventure/pseuds/inkedadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; louis and harry meet at a beginner’s ski lesson. the snow is a good place to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it gets cold i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinoureyes/gifts).



> hi!! this is so dumb i'm sorry it's just a bunch of fluff but i hope you like it!
> 
> title from 'fool's holiday' by all time low.

“fuck!” louis shouts, somewhat overdramatically, as he loses his balance and almost slips backwards into the snow. he doesn’t, thank god, but it’s a close call. he’s only been on skis for five minutes and he’s already almost fallen over. 

he hears someone giggle from nearby and looks up curiously from where he was checking his skis. just across from him is a boy with rosy cheeks and unruly brown curls sticking up from under a blue beanie. the boy looks to be around louis’ age, wearing black ski pants and a red ski jacket. he’s smiling when louis meets his eyes.

louis would be offended that this boy is laughing at him, but it’s been a while since he’s seen a boy this cute. he decides to forgive him. he watches as the boy opens his mouth to say something, moving forward on his skis towards louis, but just as he does one of his skis slides out and in a split second, he’s hit the ground.

louis tries really hard not to, but he honestly can’t help laughing. luckily, the boy is laughing too, pushing his hair out of his eyes and peering up at louis. “oops.” his shy smile is remarkably genuine. 

louis shuffles forward slowly on his skis until he’s able to give the boy a hand up, making sure they both stay steady. “hi,” he grins finally.

“hi,” the boy replies. he’s flushing slightly, cheeks pink. up close, louis can see that his eyes are a pretty forest green. 

“i think that’s called karma,” louis says, mouth turning up into another smile.

the boy shakes his head ruefully. “i think you might be right there,” he agrees. “i’m harry.”

“louis,” louis replies, reaching out to shake the hand harry’s offering. harry’s grip is firm, even though they’re both wearing gloves and can’t properly shake hands. “i’m guessing you’re here for the beginners ski lesson too?”

harry giggles again, eyes sparkling. he’s really very cute. “yeah, how’d you guess?” 

“i just don’t know,” louis teases.

harry grins, dimples poking softly into his cheeks. his hair is a mess underneath his beanie and his lips look pink and soft, despite the cold air whipping around the two of them. he looks adorable. 

“so,” louis says after a moment. “what brings you skiing?”

“well, it was supposed to be a fun weekend away with my sister, but as soon as she realised i’m even more clumsy on skis than i am on solid ground, she dumped me in this lesson and went off by herself,” harry explains with a pout. “what about you?”

“family holiday,” louis says. “mum decided to bring me and my sisters up here for the weekend as an early christmas present, but since i’m the only one who hasn’t skied before they left me behind here.”

harry laughs, eyes bright and dimples making another appearance. “family sucks, don’t they?”

“they sure do,” louis agrees. “who knows what we could get up to here alone!”

“exactly–” harry starts, before being interrupted by a man clapping his hands.

“hi everyone,” the man says. louis looks around and sees that a little crowd of people have formed next to him and harry, where they’d previously been standing alone. he hadn’t even noticed, even though they’d only been talking for ten minutes, too captivated by harry. it’s gonna be a long day.

“my name is liam,” the man continues, “and i’m gonna be your ski instructor for the next four hours. now, i know you’re all beginners, but i promise you that by lunch time you’re gonna be pros! or, well, close enough!” he laughs and a few people join in. louis glances at harry and when the boy looks over, he makes a face. harry giggles. louis tries not to giggle as well because this boy is just too cute.

“now,” liam says. “let’s start with the basics.”

–––

half an hour later louis is puffing, his arse sore from where he keeps landing on it. next to him, harry pouts. “my bum hurts.”

louis tries not to scream. for the whole half hour they’ve had skiing, harry’s been pouting and grinning and giggling and flicking his hair out of his face and louis is frustrated. he has a cute boy right in front of him who doesn’t even seem to notice what he’s doing to him. and harry’s comment really can’t stop louis from imagining harry after they’ve just had sex, with his pretty little pout and innocent ‘my bum hurts’. he’s not sure how he’s gonna last another three and a half hours.

“it’s hard work huh?” louis grins. “i think my legs are gonna fall off!”

“me too,” harry groans. “why did i ever agree to go skiing? this is awful!”

“i know, oh my god,” louis agrees. “i thought this would be easy!”

“it’s really not,” harry shakes his head. “and we haven’t even done a proper ski run yet!”

“fuck,” louis groans, flopping back in the snow and squinting as the sun beams down on him. harry clumsily detaches his skis like louis has and flops down in the snow beside him. they sit in silence for a few minutes, looking around at the snow covered trees and watching some members of their ski group slowly make their way down the slope.

“it’s so gorgeous here,” harry sighs eventually. louis glances over at the boy, watching as he looks around the mountain with wide eyes. he almost, almost, says ‘just like you’. thank god he doesn’t. that could make it very awkward, since harry seems to be oblivious to louis’ staring and fond smiles.

instead he says, “i know. if i could actually ski, i reckon i’d never wanna leave.”

harry smiles softly. louis’ stomach twists at the sight. “me too. i haven’t stopped taking photos since i got here,” he confesses.

“oh yeah?” louis asks. “you like photography?”

harry positively beams at him. “i love it!” he exclaims. “it’s what i’m going to uni for!” he looks so excited, the darling.

louis can’t help but beam back at him. he knows that if he was in a cartoon there would be hearts practically leaping out of his eyes. “that’s cool! what year are you in?”

“first,” harry replies. “i just started in september.”

so that makes him, what, eighteen? not too much younger than louis. “how are you liking it?” louis asks. “i’m pretty sure my first year of uni was parties and an overload of work,” he chuckles.

harry laughs along with him. “it’s great! i grew up in a small town so it’s so nice to be in a proper city! and everyone’s so nice, there’s always so much happening.”

louis smiles fondly. he’s pretty sure his cheeks are gonna start aching if he smiles this constantly the whole lesson, but what can he do? harry’s very endearing. “that’s great, i know what you mean. i grew up in a pretty small town as well, and i have a lot of sisters so it’s nice to have some independence. you’re lucky you’re good at photography!” he continues. “i try to take cool photos but half the time they end up blurry or too dark and they look bad.”

harry grins, somewhat shyly. “i could, like, show you? later? how to take a nice photo?” 

he sounds so hesitant, like louis’ not jumping at the chance to spend more time with him. he smiles widely at him. “that’d be great, i’d love that!”

harry grins in response, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. 

liam claps his hands from where he’s waiting further down the ski slope. “alright guys, that’s enough of a break!” he shouts. “we’re gonna ski down to the bottom of this slope and then try another run okay?”

louis groans. “really? do we have to?”

“i guess so,” harry replies, wrinkling his nose and starting to stand back up. “c’mon.” they stand up and brush the snow off them, clicking their boots back into their skis.

louis pushes off with his stocks and starts skiing slowly down the hill. he’s getting better, much to his delight, going a little bit faster and trying not to have his skis in snowplough the whole time. there’s a lot to focus on though and he’s pretty sure his technique is terrible. he should probably stop focusing solely on harry and pay more attention to what liam’s trying to teach them. he’s not sure how liam makes it look so easy and how other people are able to go so fast. 

“hey, louis, look!” harry calls from somewhere behind him.

louis turns slowly downhill and as he does, looks uphill to where harry’s got his arms spread out, skis sliding smoothly through the snow. he looks pretty cool, though louis’ sure he’s gonna hit someone in the face if he’s not careful, stocks sticking out sideways with his arms. 

“woah, nice one ha–” louis starts to respond with a grin, but suddenly his skis are twisting and he has a mouthful of snow. “fuck,” he groans as snow slides down his back unpleasantly.

“oh my god, i’m so sorry lou, i didn’t mean to make you fall over!” he hears harry shout in horror as he skis down to where louis’ lying in the snow.

“it’s okay, i’m fine,” louis grimaces, sitting up and trying to brush the snow off his beanie and jacket. “fuck, that’s cold,” he shivers. his back is slowly going numb from the snow melting on it and his face is freezing.

“i’m so sorry, are you alright?” harry asks. his eyes are wide and he looks so concerned and apologetic. 

“yeah, i’m fine, don’t worry,” louis replies, mustering up a smile. he stands up and brushes the rest of the snow off him, as harry goes to fetch one of his skis that must’ve come off in the process of his fall. louis puts his skis back on as harry stands and watches him regretfully.

“i’m fine! seriously, don’t look so sad!” louis laughs as harry carefully watches his every move.

that seems to shake harry out of it. “okay, okay,” he laughs, smiling sheepishly. “c’mon then, they’re waiting for us.”

liam starts talking as soon as they reach the bottom of the slope and join him and the rest of the group. “alright, so we’re gonna ski down this next slope just over to my left and then we’ll end up back at the bottom of the mountain, where we’ll take another chairlift back up to the top and do another couple of runs.”

harry pouts as liam leads the group across the flat to where their desired run starts. “my muscles are sore enough as it is and it’s only been an hour! i don’t think i’ll survive the day.”

louis nods in agreement. “you know what?” he says slowly, an idea forming in his head as they follow the rest of their group. “we’re going back to the bottom of the mountain right?”

“yeah?” harry answers, eyebrows furrowing.

louis lowers his voice. “so there were restaurants at the bottom of the mountain, remember? why don’t we just go to a cafe and ditch the lesson?”

“yes!” harry exclaims, almost before louis’ finished speaking. “can we please? i really don’t wanna ski for another three hours.” he turns to louis with wide eyes, grinning helplessly. it’s the most excited louis’ seen him all day, all at the prospect of being able to stop skiing.

louis grins, fueled on by harry’s enthusiasm. “let’s do it!” he decides. “i don’t wanna keep skiing either.” he and harry share a look, laughing at each other. louis’ becoming quite attached to this boy. “c’mon.” he gestures for harry to follow him and the two of them continue to ski down the slope. 

“look!” louis hisses five minutes later, gesturing down to their left. settled into the side of the hill and surrounded by snow is a little restaurant, with some people sitting outside and a sign advertising hot food and drinks. 

louis stops at the side of the run and waits for harry to join him. “okay, here’s the plan. we’ll hang back and make sure we’re the last ones in the group coming down the mountain, and then instead of veering off to the right where the chairlifts are, we’ll veer off to the left where the restaurant is while everyone continues to the bottom.”

harry grins at him, eyes sparkling. “this is gonna be great.”

louis laughs. “it sure is, curly.” he doesn’t even realise he’s said the nickname until he sees harry trying to muffle his smile. this boy is so fucking cute. “okay,” he says to harry. “act natural and remember the plan.”

it’s all very james bond like, louis thinks as he skis slowly down the hill. he and harry probably look suspicious as fuck, so thank god they’re at the back of the ski group with no one to witness their weird behaviour. they ski slowly down the hill, trying not to fall over and getting closer and closer to the restaurant.

louis’ in front of harry, and he tries to act casually as he veers off left, straight towards the restaurant. he comes to a stop around the side of the restaurant where there are racks for people to rest their skis against. he makes sure he’s out of sight from anyone looking up at the restaurant from the bottom of the hill and then turns just in time to see harry skiing towards him. harry pulls to a stop right next to louis, giggling as he tries to remove his skis.

“c’mon, c’mon, quick!” louis exclaims, lifting his skis so he can lean them against the rack next to them. “let’s get inside!” he pulls his gloves off and takes off his ski goggles, squinting at the harsh light as he watches harry struggle to get out of his skis.

“help! how do i–louis, help me!” harry cries, grabbing onto louis’ shoulder to stop himself from falling over.

“you’re hopeless,” louis grins fondly, as he steadies harry and helps him unclick his boots from his skis. “there you go.”

“thanks lou,” harry drawls with a grin. then he laughs. “okay, let’s get inside before we get caught!”

they make their way into the restaurant, finding a booth over towards the back corner where they can look out the window at the snow. they slide into the booth and louis pulls off his beanie, before dumping it onto the table in front of him along with his gloves and goggles.

when he looks up, harry’s doing the same. harry’s hair is wild, curling around his ears and almost long enough to reach his shoulders. he runs a hand through it and shakes it out, grinning up at louis, cheeks pink and eyes bright.

“so,” louis says as he looks at the menu that was resting on the table. “what do you want?” he passes the menu over to harry and watches as he flips through it, a little crease between his eyebrows.

“i’ll have a hot chocolate and a cookie,” harry replies after a moment, closing the menu and looking back up at louis.

“good choice,” louis nods. “i think i’m gonna get some hot chips.” he smiles at harry. “i’ll go order, back in two minutes!”

by the time louis has ordered at the counter and made his way back to their booth, harry’s made himself comfortable. he’s taken off his ski jacket and is sitting in a soft looking sweater, hands wrapped in the long sleeves. his hair is ruffled around his face and his cheeks are still pink, probably from the warmth inside the restaurant. he looks adorable.

“so,” louis says, as he sits back down across from harry.

“so,” harry echoes, grinning at louis.

louis starts. “are you excited for christmas?”

harry beams at him. “yes! it’s my favorite holiday, oh my god, i can’t wait. what about you, do you like christmas?”

“sure,” louis agrees with a smile. “my birthday is on christmas eve though, so it kinda takes away from the excitement a bit.”

“your birthday’s on christmas eve?” harry exclaims. “that’s so exciting, oh my god, i’m so jealous!” 

louis laughs. “it’s not as glamorous as it sounds, i promise. half the time i get joint birthday-christmas presents, which sucks.”

“that does suck,” harry admits, nodding. “but still! christmas is so much fun, that’s so cool!”

louis grins. “so what about you? when’s your birthday?”

\---

forty-five minutes later they’re still talking. louis’ not sure he ever wants to stop talking to harry. they’ve covered almost every topic imaginable, from siblings to stupid dares to friends to getting drunk. harry is unbearably sweet and funny and to make matters worse, their food arrived twenty minutes ago and louis’ slowly going crazy watching harry eat.

every time the boy goes to take a bite of his cookie he sticks his tongue out before the cookie’s even reached his mouth and louis can’t stop staring. to make things worse, louis’ spotted a branch of mistletoe hanging over a door that seems to be another entrance to the restaurant. goddamn christmas decorations. now all he can think about is harry’s mouth hanging open every time he takes a bite of his cookie, and ways to try and trick harry into walking out the other door with him.

“this one time,” harry starts, grinning at the memory and pausing to take a sip of his hot chocolate. “me and niall were going to–”

“harold,” louis states plainly. the sip of hot chocolate gave harry a milk mustache. louis wants to lick it off.

harry stops talking. “yeah?” he asks. he seems to have become accustomed to louis’ nicknames.

“you’ve got–” louis gestures vaguely at harry’s face and waits until his eyes light up in recognition. 

“oh! thanks lou.” he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then licks his lips. how does he manage to look so damn innocent? 

louis’ gonna die. harry’s sweet and funny and kind, not to mention hot as fuck. what’s he supposed to do?

“well anyway,” harry continues, with a quick smile over at louis. “me and–”

“harry,” louis says again. harry stops and blinks his pretty green eyes, looking at louis questioningly. what else is louis supposed to do except for lean across the table and kiss him?

harry makes a muffled sound as their lips connect. there are fireworks going off in louis’ head. harry’s mouth is warm and sweet and his lips are soft and pliant as he presses them firmly against louis’. louis sucks harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, forcing harry to moan softly. they keep kissing for a little while longer, fairly innocently, but as much as louis would like to keep kissing harry, the hard edge of the table is pressing into his stomach, so he pulls back and flops into his seat, before opening his eyes.

harry’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are pink, teeth digging into his bottom lip and making it look fuller. his hair is dishevelled and his eyes are so, so green, practically sparkling. “fuck,” he says with a little giggle, dimples poking into his cheeks.

“i’ve been wanting to do that all day,” louis confesses with a laugh of his own. he doesn’t have it in him to be embarrassed, not when harry had responded so beautifully.

“me too,” harry admits, cheeks flushing.

louis smiles widely at him. the cartoon hearts in his eyes have magnified tenfold. “i thought i was gonna have to convince you to stand over there under the mistletoe with me,” he laughs.

harry giggles, looking over at the door in interest. “i would’ve, you know. i’ve been staring at you all day.”

louis shakes his head. “not as much as i’ve been staring at you!”

harry laughs, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. this time louis feels perfectly confident when he leans across and wipes it away for him, thumb dragging across his lips for a second.

“i really wanna go out with you,” harry confesses. louis can’t help but dig his finger into one of harry’s dimples.

“i really wanna go out with you too,” louis replies easily. “here, give me your number.”

they exchange phones and it’s only as they’re giving them back does louis think to ask the most important question. “which uni do you go to?”

“manchester,” harry replies.

louis can feel his jaw almost literally drop. “are you serious? i go to salford!”

harry’s eyes widen. “oh my god, what are the chances of that?” he exclaims. “out of the whole of england, we both go to uni in the same city!”

louis laughs incredulously. “i don’t know, but fate’s on our side.”

harry shakes his head and they both just smile stupidly at each other for a moment. louis can’t imagine what it’s gonna be like getting to know harry properly. today alone has been perfect. 

“curly, i think i’m gonna be seeing a lot more of you.”


End file.
